eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Goddess 2:Chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Sleeper Within The Amethyst Prea Refin will greet you upon your return, telling you that the ambassador from Lisruna is ready to meet with you (regarding passage into the country). The town of Serio is added to your map to the southeast. Before leaving, you can get a couple of freebies by heading back to the house. Talking to Ekria will get you a Ward, going to the maids' room will get you the Master's Doll, and talking to Marinia in the kitchen will get you two CGs, some experience, and a sizable affection boost. Liliem can now be found in the cellar (before, you could hear her snoring, but that was it). Serio While Saria takes in the sights, Celica notices a strange feeling in the air - could one of the other Forbidden Grounds be nearby? Revia urges you to go to the Rewinian office, so head on over there, check in with the secretary, then go outside and visit the Lisruna office. The secretary there proceeds to give you the run-around: the ambassador is not in, and even if he were, the Godslayer would not be permitted to cross the border, even in light of the current crisis. Celica eventually tells him to inform the ambassador as soon as he returns. Outside, Revia can't understand why Celica isn't angry at this treatment; he replies that he's used to the suspicion and hatred from others, and he's just glad that nobody's trying to kill him yet. Nonetheless, he can definitely sense something unnatural in the air - power flowing out of Rewinia into another source. Back at the Rewinian office, talk to Ekria, who will inform you that the other maids are busy arranging your lodgings for the night. Celica suggests that they go do some investigation outside of the city, causing an immediate outburst from Revia; however, when questioned, the secretary tells you that the only point of interest is a cave in the nearby woodlands. It's most likely a den of thieves - or perhaps soldiers disguised as them. When informed about the strange flow of power Celica noticed, Revia grudgingly agrees that the threat may need to be investigated; Celica postpones the journey until the next day. Head to the inn and spend the night (ignoring Saria's suggestion that you just bribe the officials the way her previous master always did). Revia and Ekria sit up during the night; Revia laments the fact that she couldn't read the abnormal magical flow the way Ekria and Celica could. Ekria tells her not to worry; not only was it very subtle, but she's also much, much older than Revia and thus far more experienced in such matters. Revia seems to accept this, though it clearly still troubles her. Meanwhile, Lapshia asks the two demon women who they plan to release next. Elteno dismisses him at once, saying that it's none of his business any longer; however, when the magician confidently says that he'll be of use to them, Lanjerie decides it might be amusing to give him a chance. Taking Lanjerie's hand, Lapshia kneels by a map of the region and points to a location in the eastern part of Lisruna - most likely where Rhea is imprisoned. He believes he can free her from this distance, but he'll need to borrow Lanjerie's power to do it. Celica awakens once again to the sound of a bell ringing, and this time, Ekria says she heard it faintly. The ambassador still isn't back, and armed guards at the edge of town suggest that you not leave for the time being, so there's little else to do except explore. First hit up the weapon shop; the girl there will tell you that the ambassador has told people to stay away from the nearby forests, but doesn't know any more specific details. Go outside, look around, and talk to an elderly citizen who'll put the cave on the map, telling you that no citizens are to go out there until the army has cleaned out the local band of thieves - yet the army doesn't seem to be moving. You all find this set of coincidences very suspicious, but when night falls (enter a building and leave to advance the time), Revia refuses to act outside of official channels. Celica doesn't let it bother him, saying to Ekria that that's what he brings the maids for. True to his word, when you spend the night, the maids sneak out to investigate the cave themselves. Woodland Cave With just the four maids, Marinia will have to hold the front line by herself. On a first playthrough, Saria will probably be KO'd in one hit, making this effectively a three-person dungeon run. Category:Battle Goddess 2 Chapters